Taking back what's Ours
by Princess Livia of Dolona
Summary: Together nothing can stop them and between them there is enough pain to destroy the world. The entire magic dimension is in danger.


**I do not own Winx club because if I did Bloom and Sky would NOT be together.**

Three sisters stood at the entrance to a large decorated cavern. Their eyes trained on their two masters, respect coming off of them in waves.

She stood by his throne looking ever the part of a guardian but everyone present in the cavern knew otherwise. She was not his protector, nor would she ever be, she was his equal, his friend, his lover. She had her own throne of course but she often opted to stand by his than in her own. No one ever commented, they simply accepted.

"What have you brought for us today?"

His voice was deep, melodious and commanding, almost as if a spell was being cast with every word he said. The first sister found it both enchanting and haunting.

"We have found the item you requested." The second sister said, bowing down to one knee. There were three of them in total who stood in the entrance to the cavern their masters called home, it was a temporary residence, much like any other home the two had kept but for now it was all they had.

The third sister fell to one knee as well as the eyes of their masters left each other and trained on the three sisters instead.

"Bring it forward." She commanded, her bright eyes filled with excitement as she stared down at the item in the first sisters' hand.

She walked forwards quickly, the heels of her boots clicking against the concrete steps with every step she took. The sound was ominous, much like any sound that reverberated around the caves.

It was weird to see them together, she was a fairy, a good fairy, a hero of the dimensions, and he was a wizard, a dark wizard. The chances of them joining had been a million to one but together they were unstoppable.

The second the first sister arrived in front of them the fairy princess took the large sword from her hands and it started to glow an orangey red. She passed it over to her counterpart and it instantly went back to the silver color it had been when it was in its original wielders arms.

The fairy quickly snatched it back causing the glow to start again "the sword of Sparx," She whispered reverently, twisting her new weapon in her hand. "the equal counter-part to the sword of Obsidian."

All eyes fell to the larger sword in his hands that was black when hers was silver but turned the same shade of orange when he touched it as hers did when she touched hers. The two weapons were specially designed so that only one person could ever use them. They had been lost for centuries but now they were here, in the hands of the only people who could use them. In the hands of people who would use them for evil.

"Darcy, Stormy, You are dismissed." The two witches still by the door bowed before making their hasty retreat. They would never admit it out loud but their two leaders terrified them, especially since the fairy was one they used to abuse.

"Icy, is there any current news from Sparx?"

The redheaded fairies eyes flashed gold dangerously as her husband mentioned her planet of origin. Once upon a time it had been a frozen waste land (partially his fault even though neither ever brought it up) but when she was a teenager she revitalized the planet and brought life back to it and all of its people including her parents. Many years later she drifted from them and they disowned her, now, any mention of her planet brought her fury.

"Sit down princess." He said to her, taking her hand from his shoulder and gently pushing her towards her throne. She huffed but complied, the many layers of her dress spreading around her. He was the only person who could suggest anything to her. Once upon a time she had been trusting, naïve if you will, those days were no more.

The first sister, Icy, had stood silently throughout the entire exchange but as two pairs of eyes fell on her she began her summary.

"The king and queen of Sparx," Again a dangerous flash in the eyes of the fairy "have officially announced their disownment of their daughter and are trying to find another young couple to take over when they die"

"It's all a formality." The disowned princess huffed "In the end they will crown Daphne as the new queen, which was going to be their plan all along."

"That's the thing your highness, since your sister is a spirit she is unable to, ummm, produce an heir, therefor the kingdom refuses to accept her as queen."

The redhead looked up from her feet, her eyes snapping to meet the ice blue eyes of her second in command.

"They are looking for someone to take over." She said quietly, a small smile spreading across her lips. A long time ago that smile would have melted the heart of anyone who could see it, now, it had the opposite effect, if Icy had not already had a frozen heart, the sight of that smile would have frozen it.

The princess turned her gaze to her husband and he gazed back adoringly, he knew what she was thinking, he always did.

"Do they have to be citizens of Sparx?" she asked, her blue eyes cool, calculating.

"No, in fact, they are searching the entire realm for someone perfect for the job."

"Valtor, this is our chance." Her voice was barely above a whisper tinged with a madness that not been there five or even two years ago. "We can get our revenge, we can become supreme rulers, we can finally take over the magic dimension."

Years ago the sinister tone in her voice would have surprised Valtor, he would have laughed at her and made fun of her for trying to "Impersonate a bad guy", now he knew that these feelings were completely sincere and something had changed her, something at Alfea had gone wrong leaving her who she was today and although Valtor found the difference startling he wouldn't have her any other way.

"How are you going to convince your parents that you are the proper couple for the position?" Icy asked boldly. It was not her place to ask questions but she figured the princesses' good mood would make her kinder.

"I know what my parents want, a simple glamour and we can look the exact way they want us to and I already know how to act how they want us to."

"A life cloaked in glamour?" Valtor asked skeptically.

He was very much onboard with her until this point. After all, he had given up his dreams of ruling the dimension when she had changed and come to him. Throughout their relationship until just a few months ago he had been content to pretend like he had never wanted to take over the world but now the urge was back and he planned to help her in any way possible.

"Only until the king and queen of Sparx kick the bucket, than it won't matter what we look like, they won't have the power to get rid of us." Her hands waved wildly around and Valtor chuckled at his wife's enthusiasm.

Grasping her hands in his he looked into her eyes, grey meeting blue. "Let's do it." He said, releasing her hands.

Her hands landed on her swollen stomach and she felt as her child kicked and moved around, almost as if she could sense her mothers' excitement.

The two leaders smiled and leaned back in their thrones plans swirling around in both their heads.

"Icy," He eventually barked causing the ice witch the flinch "tell your sisters about our plan, make sure they know what is happening. We will leave for Sparx in three days' time."

The witch nodded and started backing away, not daring to turn her back to the people on the thrones.

She watched as Valtor pulled out his sword and Bloom pulled out hers. The fiery blades touched and the area where they connected seemed to glow.

The fairy's wings fluttered with excitement and Valtor had a wicked gleam in his eyes that had been absent for years.

"I can't wait." She said, the hand not holding her sword resting on her belly "It's what we've been waiting for."

Valtor smiled, or more accurately, smirked at the sight of his wife and their unborn daughter "Neither can I love." He replied.

Icy had just reached the entrance to the cavern when Valtor took his wife into his arms, bringing her back to his chest. Both were smiling in a way they hadn't in a very long time. The sight of it froze Icy to her core.

"Soon, love; soon we will be taking back what's ours."

 **So that's that. This is definitely going to stay a one-shot but it probably deserves a prequel and/or sequel. So let me know what you think, let me know if you want to hear more of this story, whatever. Love you all.**


End file.
